liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Deforestator (515)
Deforestator, A.K.A. Experiment 515, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to level entire forests. His one true place is creating wooden idols. Bio Experiment 515 was the 515th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to cut down entire forests. 515 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 515 was activated and went on a rampage. In "627", Stitch chased after 515 and managed to corner him in an alley, defeat him, and rehabilitate him. Gantu and Experiment 625 then arrived for 515, named Deforestator. While Reuben lagged behind, Gantu pointed a net cannon at Deforestator, but the latter was able to simply use his powers to force the duo to retreat. In "Shoe", Deforestator was one of the experiments that helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel. Deforestator was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot", Deforestator was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. In "Remmy", Deforestator was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Deforestator was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool Mortlegax, the head of E.G.O. industries. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Deforestator, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Deforestator participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Deforestator can be seen in the audience cheering. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Deforestator made an appearance in the Stitch! anime when Hämsterviel was about to use him for another plan, but called it off after developing a temporary "soft side". Because of that, he didn't really do anything during the episode. Biology Appearance Deforestator is a big purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with dark purple markings on his arms and back, long blade-like claws on his front paws and a blade-like neck. Special Abilities Deforestator can spin into a razor-sharp tornado that can cut through most substances. His claws and neck can function like a chainsaw, allowing him to spin at high speed, and he can jump real high. Much like Richter, Deforestator can only speak Tantalog. Trivia *Deforestator is not referred to by his new name at any point in his debut, but his name is mentioned in "Ploot". *Deforestator's pod color is white. *His number was also given to Splodyhead (in "Slushy") and Ploot, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Deforestator is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 515. Primary function: Deforestator". *Deforestator's body appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Deforestator was revealed in Stitch! the movie, DVD, bonus feature, Experiment Gallery. Gallery 515 deforestator by bricerific43-d5a5bcz.jpg 515_Deforestator_by_experiments.jpg 515 pod.png|Deforestator's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m20s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m25s227.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h25m35s131.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h25m59s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h01m33s41.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h30m07s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m08s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h29m36s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h29m43s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m18s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h51m31s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m02s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m20s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m28s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m34s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m37s192.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h28m25s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h02m43s241.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h28m39s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m19s99.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h15m05s85.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-13h56m17s134.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h39m17s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m01s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-13h56m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h52m02s32.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h36m52s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h14m48s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m34s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m41s22.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m15s54.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m35s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h38m21s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m50s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m55s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h03m58s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m21s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-13-22h40m36s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m32s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h04m59s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m04s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m27s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m34s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-01-10h05m57s128.png ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-23-07.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-25-30.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-01.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-26-52.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-27-25.jpg screenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-52-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-42-57.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-24.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-43-52.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-44-22.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-45-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-06.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-47-25.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-18.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-49-40.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-15-42.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-02.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-17-45.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-01.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-18-47.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-03.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-41.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-25-59.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-19-57.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-22-40.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-24-06.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-26-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.02.13 16-43-08.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-28-43.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-30-44.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-26-41.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-14.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-48-01.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-31-39.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-51-24.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-29.jpg screenCapture 29.05.13 22-31-08.jpg screenCapture 15.08.13 19-34-48.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-01.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-53-44.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-37-00.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-55-59.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-56-30.jpg screenCapture 24.02.13 16-58-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h37m22s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h18m41s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h50m34s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h44m47s71.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m20s133.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h44m57s84.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Deforestator.jpg 515anime.png|Deforestator disguised as a punk in Stitch! anime panes75.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males